


Fun Story Ideas

by Niina_rox



Series: Stories For My Friends <3 [1]
Category: 2NE1, Korean Drama, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SISTAR, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox





	Fun Story Ideas

It's Friday night, and it's time for fun. And it's exactly what Karly had planned, at first, it was just hanging out with her friends. It turned into a surprise from her boyfriend Donggu; it's been almost three weeks since they last seen each other.

"Come on Karly; you need the perfect outfit." She looked at Taeyeon as they looked, through her wardrobe. A few moments later she found one, held it up in front of her "yep this is perfect." Karly couldn't be bothered to argue but once she, changed her clothes she had to agree. It was perfect. Not long after they were ready and heading, out for the night. Along the way they met up with their friends, it was obvious how excited they all were for a night out. There was more than just one reason why Taeyeon wanted, to get Karly out for the night.

It wasn't just for fun with their friends, it's also because she knew Donggu was coming back tonight. And it was a planned surprise it was best, that only a couple of them knew. Since a couple of them weren't good at, keeping a secret. It was good they headed to a club for a little dancing, and a couple of drinks. Then to a pub for a simple dinner, while they were ordering. Well when Taeyeon and Irene went to order, Chae Rin and Bora went to get drinks. While Karly simply waited at their table, looking after things. She wasn't expecting, someone to come along and surprise her.

It started with him covering her eyes, and saying "guess who." It only took a few seconds before she knew, and before she got excited. She happily hugged him Donggu had been missing, this it's a simple gesture. And it hasn't been that long but, it's still long enough to miss hugging your partner. When the girls came back it was obvious, who knew Taeyeon couldn't help but smile. Dinner was so much better now. It was clear that neither Karly or Donggu could, keep their hands to themselves.

The following morning

"Donggu" Karly did her best to get his attention, but it was clear that it wasn't going to be easy. He insisted on staying nice and comfortable in bed; it was after a few minutes Karly got the idea. Of teasing him, she smirked a little, as she laid next to him. It started out with a kiss on his forehead, no response, well he tried. She then moved to kiss his cheek, Donggu couldn't help but smile. In turn making her smile, a minute goes by. "You know you can't stay in bed all day," at first nothing then "I can if I want to." Karly laughed a little as she was set, at getting out of bed. Rolling over she didn't expect that he, would unravel from his little cocoon.

To wrap her up in his arms, Karly giggled a little as they laid there simply holding each other. It's a wonderful start to their Saturday morning, Of course, Karly wanted to do something, with her day but it was quite obvious. That her boyfriend had other plans, as they laid there Donggu simply relaxed. Of course, Karly wasn't surprised at all. “We could just stay like this, at least for a while” Karly smiled a little. She rolled over so she could look at him, “fine but then we’re going to do something.” He laughed a little “I’m fine with that.” It was quiet after about an hour, later when they got up.

It didn’t really take all that much for Karly, to convince Donggu to go out and do something. It helps that it’s such a nice day, as they wandered around they soon found. A woman selling roses, Donggu decided to buy two. It was no surprise that he decided to give, them to her in a special way. Just enough for Karly to smile and blush, a little as they continued walking around. Karly was a little distracted by the roses, as she took a moment to close her eyes and smell them. Donggu took the opportunity to take a picture, which was obvious when she noticed the smile he had.


End file.
